Digital handling of texts like Natural Language Processing, e.g. Information Retrieval or text understanding, often is based on semantic analysis of text, in particular of semantic similarity. Machine learning and/or deep learning may be used for such tasks. Systems for semantic text analysis may be referred to as Semantic Textual Similarity Systems. Long Short Term Memory (LSTM) arrangements, a specific form of Recurring Neural Networks (RNNs) have been found to be useful in such systems, which can also be considered deep learning or machine learning systems. In one approach of text analysis, it may be attempted to identify text elements in a text corpus that are similar to an input text element based on similarity learning performed on a first text corpus of texts comparable, e.g. in structure and/or content, to the input text element, and a second text corpus with associated text elements.